A Phoenix Tale
by Youko Rayah
Summary: Crossover. What if DS had a child? What if all thought she was dead? What if she ended up at Hogwarts? What if you read to find out more?
1. How it Began

Disclaimer: Only Krish'Na is mine. The rest belong to others far more talented than me. If you want to use DS's daughter, ask first.

Crossover! BASTARD!!/Harry Potter

Archive: sure. What ever floats your boat!

Pairings: Snape/? (surprise), Harry/Draco (planned) that's about it.

Author's Notes: All the POV switches are intentional. They're to depict the views and reactions of the different characters to Krish'Na.

****

A Phoenix Tale

By Youko Rayah

****

Part 1

Krish'Na's POV:

What can one say of things coming to an end? What can one say of Life, Death, and Re-birth?

She had been part of a glorious family once. A family that many could well mistake for a Clan of Gods.

An Earth Born Angel, Healer, Lover, Mother.

A Man Phoenix, Warrior, Teacher, Father.

A Dark Elf, Student, Outcast, Wanderer. Found in the woods. Left alone by those who had housed her when war came.

A Young Dragon, Child, Survivor, Loner. Left in the Runes of an old Temple. Betrayed by his mother.

And finally Daughter of Father and Mother. Child, Sister, Immortal. Me.

Looking back, it was no surprise when he came. He killed Mother, and when he could not kill me, he sealed and Banished me to another realm. And why? To drive Father into madness. To destroy the world. What a fool he was. Father gave up his mortality to save the world from It, gave up the right to ever be with his loved ones in the Next World.

Why would he make it all for nothing?

But that doesn't help me, trapped as I am. It is the ultimate cruelty, as I've always been a very tactile person. I can see some of the world I was banished to, but it is like looking into a window. I can never touch, never hold another being.

As I watch through her eyes as she reads the letter, I can't help but snark a bit. Of _course_ she has Magic. She is a Magic Prison! Ah well. Maybe thing there will be interesting. Can't possibly be worse than school here in London.

********************

Well what do you know? I guess that dumb hat senesced a bit of me when he sorted the Prison. Slytherin. Who would have thought?

I watch from behind her eyes as she sits next to a blond haired boy who looks so mush like Kal-chan it makes my heart ache. Gods I miss him.

I noticed the looks of contempt thrown my way from the other kids, especially those sitting at the Gryffindor table. Silly fools. What's wrong with being clever and sneaky? As Father once told Kal-chan and Arsh-chan, Guts and Courage will get you just so far, then they'll get you killed. You have to have Brains to go with your courage, or there was no point to it.

The first classes were so dull I fazed them out. Ugh, wand waving. How pathetic! I would NEVER reduce my self to such a weakness inducing form of magic. I did, however, rouse for potions class. WOW! This stuff is _amazing_! I _love_ this! And the Teacher for this one shares my opinion of wands! This school just might be bearable after all.

***********

A broom? They expect me to ride a BROOM?! What the hell is this crap?! Do I look like a cleaning lady to them?! ARGH! This is so unfair! I am soooooo gonna find a way to curse the bastard who did this to me and feed him to the first demon I find!

I sulk in the back of the prison's head and zone out for the rest of the day, only perking up in potions. Gods but I do love this class. The Prison may suck at this sort of thing, but I soak it up like a sponge. Ah rats! There's the bell. Off to dinner. Maybe things will be better in the morning.

*************

Something's wrong. I've been at this school for almost half the term and I know when something's off. What's this? The wards around the school have been tampered with! Oh crap! Who are they? No DEATH EATERS! Run, please run! If you die, I die!

My pleas fall on deaf ears, as always. She cannot hear me. I look into the flat cold eyes of Voldemort and know this is it. Here I die. With all my soul, I curse him, her and the one who trapped me.

Mother I'm coming. And together we can watch over our family. As he levels the wand and speaks the words to end my life, I wonder who would mourn me? The prison was an orphan, found on the doorsteps of a church in London, she doesn't even have a soul. Just me.

Then the spell slams into me and I feel the blinding pain. Pain and something else. What's this?! I... do not die. I... I...

****

Draco's POV:

We all watched in horror as the first year Slytherin girl fell. Voldemort stepped past her body, advancing on Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Would Die.

I noticed it first. The body of the girl caught fire. It burned and burned, falling to ashes in seconds, much faster than it should have. I had just enough time to wonder what was happening when something rose from those ashes.

Something that turned out to be a tall, beautiful, white-haired woman. A very naked woman. Voldemort turned at the sound of soft footsteps and saw her. Her right hand came up to brush hair away from her face. And as she did this her eyes fell on Voldemort. She smiled.

It was a nasty smile full of death. Promises of pain and other unpleasant things like red-hot pokers to the privets and slivers of bamboo under the fingernails shone in them. Then she spoke.

"I live."


	2. New life

****

Part 2

****

Krish'Na's POV:

This cannot be. The prison DIED! And the seal was set to kill me when that happened! So how? 

Not important now, think on it later. What IS important, is that I live. I live and I am FREE.

I look at the serpent man and smile my most evil smile. Oh I was going to enjoy this. How DARE he try to kill me? How DARE he strike out at me?! He DIES! Messily, painfully, and ALL over the place!

"I live," I murmur, trying out my voice for the first time in over ten years. Oh it feels soooooo good to talk again. And this is going to feel even better.

What spell to use? I don't want to over do it... Draco and Professor Snape are behind him...

Well the easiest way to fix that would be, "Every one who doesn't want to die, leave."

I smile as the Slytherins pull back, they have the sense to get away from an unknown when all hell is about to brake loose. The teachers soon move the other students away while I have Voldemort's attention.

__

She-elf kiss upon the altar

I pledge to the love of the spirits

Spirits answer my summons

Bring down the Lightning From the Sky to Strike Forth!

****

TESLA

Heh heh. Fry sucker fry.

I blink in surprise when he vanishes. Along with his little army. Fuck. Oh well. Next time I go for the BIG Guns. I wonder if I can still do a Venom?

I turn to see the head master of the school has appeared, along with the whole teaching staff. They're all staring at me. 

"What? I have something on my face?"

******************

That was when I discovered I was naked. Ho-boy. Kal-chan would NEVER let me live this down if he ever found out. Oh well. 

Eh? They want to know who I am? How to put this...

****

Snape's POV:

I blinked at her reply.

"I'm Krish'Na Schneider. The most powerful Mage in the World!"

"Where did you come from?" Dumbledore demanded. 

I blinked in surprise. Did the man have NO common sense? She just thwarted Voldemort! Not to mention the shear amount of power she apparently had.

She seemed to share my opinion of his ignorance.

"What? Didn't your parents ever explain the sex to you?"

I had to smile. I liked her already.

"I told you who I am. And before you ask again, I was always here. Trapped within a very well made prison. You don't need to know more than that."

****

Krish'Na's POV:

I was starting to loose my patience. I was filthy, naked, and hungry. And did I mention naked? Kal-chan used to tease me more than enough about being just like my father, I simply refuse to be accused of not being able to keep my cloths on.

"Look. You can ask all the questions you want, AFTER I've bathed, dressed and eaten. In that order. Good day boys."

I refused to call them gentlemen. Especially after the way they stared at me, and... what's this? Hmmm knew I liked Snape for a reason.

****

Snape's POV:

I couldn't let her wander the halls naked. Not only was it more than a bit chilly, But it wouldn't be gentlemanly of us. She was right to talk down to us. It was rather rude of us to stare. No grate loss to give her my professor's robe.

"I apologize. You're right. A bath, some cloths and a meal are in order. Questions can wait."

****

Krish'Na's POV:

Several of the girls from the Slytherin house are in the bathing aria when I arrive. I ignore them as I strip out of the robe Snape had draped over my shoulders and ducked under a blissfully hot spray of water. Oh that feels good. Shampoo, conditioner, body scrub. Good bye ash/soot/filth, it feels soooooo good to be clean.

I step out of the shower and grab a waiting towel. A quick twist and fold gets my waist length hair out of the way, and a second towel to rub dry with, and I'm good to go.

Eh? What the...

****

Pansy's POV:

I looked up at the lyrical cursing that filled the room. My but she had a fluent grasp of the Asian languages. I don't believe I've ever heard someone's ancestors cursed and insulted in such a creative manner. "What's wrong?"

"That BASTARD! He dies! Slowly. After I torture him for a few weeks."

I blinked a few times. The White haired woman was examining her... breasts? No. She was focusing on the space between and above them. At the scar now there. A scar identical to Harry Potter's.

"He scarred me. I never scar. Not even that time I got impaled on a roof timber!"

I watched as she stalked out of the showers, murmuring a spell under her breath. Amazing! She created a rather tasteful legging tunic ensemble with a few words. That much power is unheard of! 

After her departure, I finish up and dress. Her comment about being implied... how could anyone survive that?

****

Krish'Na's POV:

I was practically growling when I cast a sader spell to create clothing appropriate to my tastes, and use a bit of fire magic to dry my hair. I didn't slow as black leggings appeared, tucked into calf boots. Not a flicker passed over my face as a pale blue silk poets shirt, in the same color as my eyes, covered my chest.

Heh, I was never going to wear one of those robes again.

Shower and clothing done, time to find some food. I was starving and the prison never ate enough, always worried about her weight! Hah! So what does she do? She starves us.

I stroll into the dining hall and silence descends on all. Almost the whole school was here already, and they were all looking at me. I felt my left brow raise and a disdainful expression settle into place. 

It was Ron Weasly who first approached me. 

****

Ron's POV:

"Join us at the Gryffindors table."

My face was shining at the thought of sitting with both the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Lived. This was so incredible. There were two of them now! 

Her response to my request shocked me, as well as everyone in ear shot.

"And why would I wish to sit with a bunch of incompetent children with out even the sense to stay out of trouble? Heh, the saying _should_ be Gryffindors rush in where angels fear to tread."

I blinked in wonder as she brushed past and sat with that smug bastard Malfoy. My cheeks redden in humiliation as the Slytherins laugh at her remark.

****

Krish'Na's POV:

Arrogant little prat. As if I'd sit with a bunch of fools like them. I move smoothly to the Slytherins table and sit by Draco, who is still snickering. Pansy soon joins us, and asks what she missed. Draco quickly fills her in, and the whole table has another laugh.

I smile as the little dragon asks me if I'm really her. Asks if I'm the girl they all knew.

"Yes and no. She was a shadow of me. Small hints of my mind, soul, and personality. She was the prison that held me. Now that that is gone, I'm free. And it feels soooooo good."

"You were trapped?" Draco asked.

"Mmm. Hell of an experience, and I'm looking forward to dealing out a bit of bloody retribution for it."

We chatted for a bit as we filled our plates, and I soon tucked in. Wonderful cooks, the house elves. I glance around for any sweets, I've always liked hard candy, but as I expected, none are present. Rats. Ah well, I'll get some tomorrow, it is Friday and we don't have classes on the weekend.

When dinner was finished, I was summoned to Dumbledore's office. Oh this was going to be fun. 


	3. Calling Home

****

Part 3

****

Dumbledore's POV:

I looked at the white haired girl seated across from me. She looked to be around 17-20 years of age, with pale skin and blue/gray eyes. 

"So you want to know who and what I am, huh? And where I'm from as well I suppose."

Her voice was mild, but with a cold undercurrent to it. This was obviously not a topic she wanted to go into.

"Answers are needed, yes," I replied. We waited as she began, speaking in a flippant tone. 

****

Krish'Na's POV:

They want answers? Fine.

"All right, here's it in a nut shell. I'm from a world that around 300 years prior to my birth, was almost identical to what this world is now. Then something happened. I don't know if it was freed by a magic wielder, created by a bio-geneticist, or if it was a military weapon, or what, but this... THING called Anslisax showed up. In six days it wiped out every major city in the world, and the plagues that followed reduced the worlds populace to around a tenth of a percent.

"After that advanced technology was banned and the world reverted to a medieval society. A horse drawn wagon, or a draw bridge are about the most advanced things you'll find there."

"That doesn't tell us what we need to know."

I glared at the woman who was seated with us in the office. I don't need to be a genius to know she's from the Ministry of Magic. Well lady, chew on this.

"I'm getting to that. My father stopped Anslisax, sealing it away behind 4 spells that would take more power than everyone in this school combined possesses. But to do so required a sacrifice. My father is now immortal. You can kill him, but he won't stay dead. He spent the following years watching as all he cared for wither and die. 

"Eventually he met my mother, and I came along. And when I was 15, we discovered that his immortality had carried over to me.

"As for how I came to be here, I and my mother were attacked while we were in the field near our home. He... killed my mother and tried to do the same to me. When he discovered he could not remove me from his plans that way, he sealed me inside of an infants shell, and banished me to this world.

"The spell SHOULD have destroyed me when the shell was killed. I don't yet know how I survived, but I did and I intend to find my way back to my world."

I gazed at Dumbledore and the woman imperiously, one brow raised in an arrogant manner, my face set in a cold mask. "Is that enough for you? Or do you wish a blow by blow account of my mother's murder?"

The gray bearded man looked more that a little disturbed. I could tell that he didn't wish to continue this line of questions.

"What do you wish to do now?" he asked.

"I'll try to work out a spell to get me home. And meanwhile, I'd like to continue Potion's class. I find it rather fascinating."

"Potions class?"

"Yes. Snape is a brilliant teacher."

*************

Dumbledore insisted that I be given a privet room, seeing as I have the body of a 20 year old, and the life experience of someone over 50.

I gave Draco and Pansy the password to my room, and moved all my things in. After that, I created new clothing for my self. Then it was off to flying class. Ugh. I think I need to show off a bit.

****

Madam Hooch's POV:

I gaped at the white haired girl as she flew rings around the other students. With out a broom. The control and precision of the spell she was using was breath-taking. Never before had I or any of the teaching staff at Hogworts seen such a blatant display of power and knowledge. 

I had little choice but to declare that Krish'Na would not be required to use a broom again, or attend the class in the future. It would have been an excursive in futility and absurdity.

****

Krish'Na's POV:

Heh, it was fun making Hooch's eye twitch. Plus it got me a free period so I can look for Home. 

I hit the library, and started researching a possible spell combination to get me home. As I scanned through ancient texts, I dredged my memory for any and all magical lore that applied. 

I had the sinking feeling that I was going to have to create a new spell. Something that was far more dangerous than it sounded. New magic was unpredictable, you had no way of knowing just how it would react in any given case.

************

Ah Christmas. A holiday that I actually like. It's rather like Winter Solicits. It's dinner time, and all of the students that don't have the opportunity to go home for the holiday are seated at the Gryffindor table. I wish Draco was here, but his father insisted he come home.

Oh well, I'll talk to him with the charm I enchanted and gave him. All I need is a bit of ink and a bowl of water. I nibbled at some roasted turkey, not really listening to the conversations going on at the table. 

My thoughts were focused on the problem of how to get back to my world. So far all of my attempts had failed. Nothing seemed to work. If only I had a stronger magical connection to my home world, but it seamed my imprisonment had all but erased such ties.

****

Hermione's POV:

I watched as the white haired Slytherin scribbled away at a parchment. She seemed frustrated over it, maybe I could help.

"Do you need help with that? Is it homework?"

"Hm? No, it's a personal project."

"Maybe I can help?"

"Weeeeeell... Sure, why not. I'm trying to cobble together a spell to get me home. The problem is I don't know what the spell that bastard used to send me here, and my connection with MY world is almost gone."

"So you can't back track it."

"Right. I have around 40 years or more of magical study under my mother and father, and I'm drawing a total blank."

I blinked at that. 40 years? How old was she? A shake of my head and I dispelled the thought. How to get word to her family. My parents were remodeling our home, and had asked me to stay at the school this year. I missed them horribly, and could only begin to imagine what it was like for her.

A rustle of wings caught my attention as an owl flew to the twins.

"It's to bad that you don't have a messenger to get word to your father. Or a tie to a magical message service."

I trailed off as an indistinguishable look passed over Krish'Na's face. I hope I hadn't offended her.

****

Krish'Na's POV:

Oh my dear, sweat gods. This girl. She's...

"Hermione? Has any one ever told you that you are a complete and total genius?"

I hopped to my feet and swung her up into the air. I laughed as I twirled around, holding her aloft. "I could kiss you! But I won't cause I don't swing that way!" 

I set her on her feet, and took off from the dining hall, laughing like a loon. Why the hells hadn't I thought of that sooner? Elemental spirits can pass between the realms. I had more than a few bound to me. No reason I couldn't just send one to deliver a message to Papa, Arshe, or Kal-chan.

There are days that I think my brain died and never revived with the rest of me.

****

Hermione's POV:

As she sprinted off, all I could think was 'What did I say?' 

Harry looked at me, a question in his eyes.

"I have no idea."

****

Snape's POV:

I found her in the Slytherin common room, pouring over several texts from the library. She looked up at my approach. "Professor! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Oh? What is it you need?"

"I may have found a way to, at the vary least, get a message home to my family."

"Would this have anything to do with your sudden outburst at dinner?"

"That Gryffindor girl is far too intelligent to be in that house. Far too clever. She should have been a Slytherin."

I could only smile at that. I had found myself thinking the vary same thing many a time.

"How will you do it?"

****

Krish'Na's POV:

I outlined my plan to the professor, and the mechanics of the spell. He was suitably impressed. Then came the reason I needed his help.

"It cannot be done inside of the school grounds, because of the wards. Even if I just by pass them, it could cause a gap in the school's defenses. Also, I want to construct a containment circle just in case. I'll need help setting it all up, and a safe place to do it. Any ideas?"

It took some doing, but the headmaster agreed to have Hagrid take me into a near by wizard's village. I'd set up the circle there and summon one of my lightning beasts. It would be a simple task to send it to Arshe with word of my being alive and stranded.

Once that was done, I'd be able to establish contact and get home.

****

Hagrid's POV:

I watched as the girl craft the magic circle in amazement. She had purchased each and every item she needed with practiced ease, haggling down prices, and searching out all she needed. Then we walked for half an hour to get to a secluded location for the spell.

In the middle of nowhere, snow all around us. She was more than just picky about it, not that I could blame the lass. This could well be her one chance to reach her home.

She cast a spell she called Raven, and floating above the ground, drew the two circles of containment and one of summoning. A handy trick that. No way of accidentally tracking up her work. 

Outside of the circles, she placed burning candles and incense. Carefully drawn wards were set at the compass points, surrounded by ground quarts dust.

I was amazed! She was not only covering the possibility that the thing she was gong to summon might try to get away or attack me, but also the possibility that You Know Who might feel what she was doing.

****

Krish'Na's POV:

I finished the circle and turned to Hagrid. "This is important Hagrid, so listen carefully. No matter what happens, don't brake the circle or try to interfere. The lightning beast I'm going to summon is bound to me and there for can't harm me, but we don't want it to get loose."

He nodded and I began. Standing within the outer circle of the three circle ward, I enacted the summoning of Farros, a mid level Beast I had bound when I was in my twenties. With a blinding bolt of lightning from a clear blue sky, it appeared. 

= what is your wish, mistress? =

"I wish you to travel to the world I first bound you in, and seek out the Half Dark Elf, Arshis Ne. You will inform her that I live, and am in another realm. You will then give her this amulet. Do you understand?"

= yes mistress. =

"Good. Now go."

The elemental beast vanished much as it had appeared, leaving scorched earth and melted snow in its wake.

I dismantled the circle and packed up my supplies. "Well Hagrid, let's head back to the school."

*********

A week passed as I continued with day to day life. With Christmas over, classes started again. Potions Class and DADA were two of my favorites. Draco, Pansy and I would spend time together in the library discussing magic theory, all the while pretending not to notice when Harry or Ron spied on us with an invisibility cloak.

Something was bothering Draco, but every time I asked about it he clamed up, a haunted look in his eyes.

I had a vary bad feeling as to what it was. Voldemort was back, and it was no secrete that Draco's father had served the madman. Draco was afraid, most likely of the prospect of what his father might ask of him. 

Could the man expect Draco to become a Deatheater? Or was Voldemort planing to have Draco hand me over to him? It wasn't completely unrealistic. Draco and I were friends, that was common knowledge. 

I'd need to talk to the little dragon later, when we had a moment alone.


End file.
